spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rip-Off War
Rip-Off War is the thirteenth episode of ParodySponge. Plot When a fish named Jack rip-offs Patrick's'' Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy terrorism fanfiction, a gigantic war is started. "Recovered" Story The four war members had been sitting in the Krusty Krab, Patrick reading a piece of paper. "Ooh! Is that the news?" SpongeBob grinned. "No, it's your boating essay," Patrick said dryly. "Boating essay? Then there's still hope!" SpongeBob exclaimed with happiness, quickly ripping the paper out of Patrick's hand. He began to read it, his cheerful expression soon fading away. "Oh, it's just that dumb ''Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy fanfiction you wrote," SpongeBob said dryly, handing the paper back to his friend. "Hey! It's not dumb!" Patrick growled. "Patrick, it's a fanfiction parodying terrorism. It's pretty dumb," SpongeBob said. "Nuh-uh! I bet if I published this, it'd be a huge hit!" Patrick said. "Huge hit? Pft, yeah right. Who would want to read a fanfiction for a kids' show parodying terrorism?" Squidward asked. "I'd read that," Patrick said. "Oh, whatever. If your little fanfiction is so great then why haven't you published it yet?" Squidward asked, crossing his tentacles. "Well, I'm banned from the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Fanon Wiki," Patrick explained. "...There's a wiki?" Eugene asked. "Yep!" Patrick grinned. "And you're banned from it?" Squidward asked. "Yep!" Patrick grinned. "Why?!" SpongeBob questioned. "Well, because they found out I'm underage," Patrick said. "...Patrick, you're not underage," SpongeBob pointed out. "I am mentally," Patrick responded. "Well, he's got a good point there," Squidward admitted. Later That Day Patrick had been storming through the sidewalks, the paper in his hand. "I can't believe they don't think my work is good! It's genius! I'm gonna prove to them what big of a hit this is gonna be!" Patrick muttered to himself, accidentally bumping into a green-colored fish. "Oh, uh, sorry about that," Patrick said. "No worries, mate! What kinda paper you got there in your hand?" the fish asked. "Oh, it's a'' Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy'' fanfiction I wrote parodying terrorism. My friends don't think it's any good," he answered. "They don't, now do they? Well, how about I take a look at it?" the fish offered. "Oh, uh, of course!" Patrick grinned, handing the other his fanfic. The fish read the fanfic, a smile coming across his face. "Why, I must say, this is brilliant! An absolute work of genius! You should post this on the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Fanon Wiki!" the fish suggested. "That's actually what I've wanted to do. But I couldn't because I was banned. I actually wrote this in May. But hey! My ban ends tomorrow! Then the world will finally be able to see all of my brilliance!" Patrick exclaimed. "Well, I wish you good luck, mate," the fish smiled. "Thanks! By the way, I'm Patrick! What's your name?" Patrick introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, Patrick! I'm Jack HackWack!" the fish said, shaking the other's hand. "That's a stupid name," Patrick commented. The Next Day Patrick woke up, quickly hopping out of bed and getting onto his laptop. "Time to post my fanfic!" he grinned, logging onto the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Fanon Wiki. He quickly got out his fanfic, retyping it onto the computer and publishing it. That's when all the hate began to roll in. "This is a rip-off of Jack's fanfic!" multiple users commented. "Jack's fanfic? What are they tal- Wait a minute! Jack was the guy I showed my fanfic to yesterday! He must of copied my idea and wrote his own story before I could post mine! That asshole! I'll get him!" Patrick growled. Later That Day Jack had been relaxing in his bed, currently on his laptop. "Aha! My story has become a huge success! Everyone loves it! I can't believe that idiotic starfish let me read his story while he was banned at the wiki!" Jack grinned, speaking to himself like the idiot that he is. However, suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jack quickly hopped out of his bed, walking over to the door and opening it. His eyes widened. "P-Plankton...?" he stuttered. "That's me! The ruler of the ocean!" Sheldon grinned. "Well, I know you're the ruler of the ocean. I'm not an idiot," Jack said dryly. "That's debatable," Sheldon muttered. "Anyway, I was wondering. You're the one who wrote that wonderful Mermaid and Barnacle Boy parodying terrorism, right?" Sheldon asked. "Indeed I am. And don't let that idiotic pink star fool you. It was'' all ''me, he had no part in it whatsoever," Jack lied. "Oh, I see. Excuse me for just one second," Sheldon said, walking off. He promptly returned, riding a construction crane. He grinned, pulling down on one of the levers and swiftly knocking Jack's house down. "Your fanfic was terrible," Sheldon commented. Category:Episodes Category:ParodySponge Category:2015 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:ParodySponge Episodes